


hanging from the tower

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meu does a quick Tarot reading for Nanashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanging from the tower

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point to this other than that I am a nerd.

Nanashi doesn’t know Tarot very well, so when Meu insists on reading his fortune, a Celtic Cross spread is as good as any. He shuffles the cards and hands the deck back to her.

“Can’t wait to see my future!” he says, already knowing that with her low success rate it’s probably going to be a lot of gibberish.

“Ahaha, we’ll hope it’s a good one~” Meu deals ten cards out on the table, flips each of them over, and frowns. “My, my.”

Nanashi squints at the spread. He doesn’t know what to make of it. “The first one you put down is… the Hanged Man? That sounds bad.”

She’s quick to reassure him. “The Hanged Man isn’t always negative! In fact, it’s very often positive. The Hanged Man is for self-sacrifice and putting yourself last, true, but it’s a card that stands for surrendering unimportant things in order to get things you really need. One step back and two steps forward, you see? A martyr card. In this reading, that’s you.”

Hm. That’s not bad. “The card over it is the Ten of Wands?”

“Your challenge: over-extending,” she says. “Trying to take everything on yourself and struggling. You don’t rely enough on other people and instead pile burdens on yourself.”

“...What’s the next one?”

“The paaast, is shown by the Five of Pentacles. It can be hard times or ill health,” she says, “or rejection by other people. Maybe lacking support or friends?”

Okay, that’s a little spooky. “So the other side would be the future, right? The Four of Cups?”

“Exactly! The Four of Cups is for being self-absorbed, and for feeling apathetic. Losing motivation and withdrawing from the outside world.”

Getting spookier. “Um, number five?”

“Above, your goal: the Three of Cups. Friendship and community, working with others, all that nice stuff~” she says with a smile.

Well, that’s probably a common goal… “Next one is ‘below’?”

Meu nods. “Your subconscious, represented by… The Three of Swords. Heartbreak, betrayal, and loneliness. Feeling lost, hurting inside, et cetera, et cetera.”

At least that one isn’t on point. Probably. Nanashi doesn’t say anything.

Meu goes on. “Advice: two of cups. Make connections! Form bonds! Well this is simple advice, isn’t it?”

“Haha, it really is.” Nanashi’s laughter is somewhat weaker than normal.

“Next, your external influences: other people, events out of your control, these things, are shown by the Hermit. Someone providing guidance, or seeking out solitude...”

“It’s big brother Mikado,” says Nanashi.

“It could be an event and not a person,” says Meu, eyebrows raised.

“Definitely Mikado.”

“Well, if you insist! Next, your hopes and fears: the Two of Swords. This stands for blocked or avoided emotions. Ignoring the truth, maybe.”

“I’m not doing anything like that,” says Nanashi, a little too quickly.

“Of course not, dear! I have a terrible success rate, you know that,” Meu says.

Nanashi looks at the rest of her spread and asks, “What’s the last card mean?”

“The last card, hmm… The outcome, if you continue on your current path, without making any changes: the Tower.” Meu frowns intensely.

“That, uh, doesn’t look like a nice card.” Fire, lightning, people falling out of a tower and hitting jagged rocks below…

“Well, it isn’t a very nice card. Usually it means a calamity of some kind, or at least a massive change. But! This is only if you don’t change anything you’re doing!” she adds quickly. “So I’m sure after seeing this, you’ll be fine!”

Nanashi stares at the Tower for a few more seconds. “Maybe I should make a few more friends… When you’re off you’re off, but twenty percent of the time, you’re really on point, aren’t you?”

“You think so?”


End file.
